The Bachelorette, Georgia Style
by Chaela-laughluuurver
Summary: Gee doesn't know who to pick... Then jools comes up with an idea. Better summery inside. Rating will change later, but is T for now.


**So I got this idea, and wrote a couple of the last chapters. I want to start it, see if you guys like it. This story is kind of like the show **_**The Bachelorette**_**. Georgia and the ace gang watch that show and then it gives Jools an idea. I don't really know what book this is set after, its just in general.**

**The Brillopads Idea That'll Solve All My Problems... Probably**

_**saturday july, 31**_

_**first day of summer hols**_

The ace gang are all over. For some reason we all drifted into the front room where Mutti is. I think it is because the t.v. is on and it sounds like some blokes are yelling at each other. It is always funny to watch grown men fight on t.v.

_**one minute later**_

It is some show called 'The Bachelorette.' Mutti says that some girl who wants a husband goes on it and she gets 25 guys to pick from. She goes on a bunch of dates and then gives roses to the ones she likes. Eventually it gets down to two and she picks one and they get engaged.

Huh. Thats quite sad, they need to go on a show to find luuurve. I would never do that. I have enough boys after me already. I don't need anymore and that is _le_ fact.

Who are all these boys after me you ask? Well, there are tons but I will just tell you the ones who might actually have a chance.

The original Sex God. Robbie Jennings.

The Italian Luuurve God. Masimo Scarlotti.

The laugh and Hornmeister. Dave Laughlin.

Yep, those are the three guys who _aime_ me. I just can't figure out which one I _aime_ back most. The ace gang spent all of last night trying to get me to choose one but I just couldn't. All three are way to good of guys.

So now I have a big problem. What do I do? I have to choose soon or else they will go off me and find someone else, and we do not want that. At all. Ohh, bugger!

I wish it was just simple and I could be like Jas and just have one great boy like she has Tom. Things would just be so simple if it was like that. Not that I want to be all voley with my boyfriend, just no red bottomosity. That would be perfect.

But no. I have a whole bunch of cakes that are screaming at me to pick them. You would think that would be so cool and fun, but its not. I only want _one_ person. They only want me to pick _one _of them. So that means I have to break hearts and throw their cakes into the dustbin of life. Wonderful, eh?

I guess that will be my goal then for this summer. Pick a boyfriend, and _do not_ find anymore! Just the Laugh, Luuurve, or Sex God. One of them.

Errrg! Stupid me and my boy entrancing ways!

_**half an hour later**_

_**in my room**_

The show episode ended. It was quite weird. Its in the final bit so the girl, Mia, just snogs all of them and says how much she likes them all. She actually started crying because she didn't want to send anyone home. In the end she got rid of some blonde bloke called Tyler. It was vair interesting.

"I think that may be my new fav show." Ro Ro said once we passed around some snacks.

"Really?" Jas asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I quite liked that bit when that boy...err, Felix, yeah him, well, I liked when his brother and him got out their snakes."

"Oo-er!" We all said. Then we had a laughing spaz to end all laughing spazzes.

Once we had calmed down a bit Mabs said, "I liked that part too, but did you notice that Felix had a really big snake but his brothers was much, much smaller?" And that set us all off again.

I will have you know though, that this _did_ happen on the show. The brothers got out their pet snakes and then made Mia stroke them, oo-er. It was funny when we watched it but we couldn't let loose laughterwise because Mum was right there. Now we just can't stop.

"I wonder if the Koch family have big snakes?" I added when I caught my breath. It went on like that for a while. Vair _amusant_.

_**twenty minutes later**_

We eventually got over the whole snake thing and got back to the issue at hand. Which is the situation _vis'a'vis _all my possible boyfriends.

"Erm, well...like have you um, figured out what you want to do, or like er something?" The dither-queen asked me.

"Yes, well, I have set a goal."

The gang all raised their eyebrows at the same time. It was kinda freaky deaky.

Jas asked, "What is you're goal, then?"

"I will pick either Dave, Masimo, or Robbie to be my boyfriend by the end of this summer." I told them with a smile, happy with my plan.

Then Mabs said, "How are you going to do that?"

"Errr, well... I'm not sure of that part yet." I admitted.

"We tried just about every possible way to get you to pick last night." Jazzy Spazzy complained. "We tried lists, histories, rating, and even drew names! You wouldn't pick then so what do you think will make you choose this summer?"

"Err, I don't know." I guess my plan isn't as good as I thought it was.

Jools said, "Well, maybe..." But then she trailed off.

"Maybe what?" I asked. I need help, any idea is welcome.

"I don't think it would work..."

I just looked at her in a looking way.

Jools sighed. "Okay. I was thinking that maybe we could do a thing like _The Bachelorette. _Gee could be like the Mia person, but instead of giving her a bunch of blokes we only use Dave the Laugh, Robbie, and Masimo. She'll go on a date with each of them and then at the end of the week she can eliminate one. Then after another week she'll have to choose who she wants to be her boyfriend. We could even do it with a rose ceremony and film it!"

Wow. That is actually an AMAZING idea. I told her that, "Jools, that is the most AMAZING idea ever!"

"Yes! Oh my God, yes!" Rosie said standing up on my bed. She started bouncing up and down and said, "Can I be the camera person? Oh please, please, _please_!"

"Sure!" I said getting excited.

"I want to be the hosty person then!" Jools said. "Umm, that Chris guy."

"And I want to be the one who interviews people!" Mabs said jumping up _avec_ Rosie.

"Yes, yes! This all sounds vair cool!" I started boncing a bit. "What do you want to do Elle?"

"Err, well ummm... I could maybe, well, no...er possibly I could um, you know. Or something." I have no clue what she just said.

"Do you just want to help me with camera duty?" The Viking one asked.

"Uh, yeah...sure."

"Great!" Rosie yelled. She then hopped off my bed and put her face really close to Jas'. "What do you want to do ?"

"Who ever said I agreed with this? I think this is a bad idea, the boys would never agree to share Gee for a couple of weeks. That is giving false hope. And why do you guys want-" Jas was starting to ramble and put down our high-spirits, I could not have that.

So I said, "Fine then Spazzy, don't be a part of this. A good mate would want to help me pick my boyfriend... Oh well, guess my other besties will help me."

"Fine!" She said.

"Get out then." I told her.

"What?"

"If you are not joining in then you cannot be in here to hear our plans. You might tell Tom and then the whole world will know. And we simply will not allow that."

"Whatever!" Jas stood up and flicked her fringe. "Don't come whining to me when your plan crashes and burns." And she walked out.

"I won't!" I yelled after her. My plan will not crash and burn.

"So we are really doing this?" Mabs asked.

"Yes, I think its a great idea." I said.

"We errmm, well if like the guys, well, maybe they won't umm...you know err, yeah." Ellen, Ellen, Ellen. I think that means 'What if the guys don't want to do this?'

"I think they will." Rosie said. "This is the best way to get Gee to pick. If they have the chance to win her, they'll go along with it."

"Wise words Ro Ro." I told her.

"Then, operation Bachelorette is a go?" Jools asked.

The aces all looked at each other and grinned.

"Yes!" I jumped up. "Now lets go down the disco!" I ran over and turned on the radio.

Then we did ad hoc dancing to release our high energy and excitement. A LOT.

_**9:00 p.m.**_

_**in bed**_

Operation _Bachelorette_ starts tomorrow. I have to call all the guys and convince them to do this. I really hope this works. If I can go on dates with all of them I can see who I like most and who would be the best boyfriend.

This will work. I mean its absolutely brilliant. It will solve all of my problems...probably.

**So what do you think? I thought I'd give you guys this as a special treat since its 10.10.10. It is up to you if I continue this, if I get...five reviews then I'll know its worth it and put up another chapter. It won't be updated as much as my other story because this is a side project sooo, bye then!**

**Luuurve,**

**Chaela xxx**


End file.
